Cheaters Never Win
by Alicia Web
Summary: Just the thought of the pretty girl laying asleep in my room made me happy. She was small, pale, and beautiful with amazing emerald eyes that could make any criminal turn good. Sighing I laid down on the log thinking over the loss of my beloved wife. I had spent my whole life with her and she threw it away for a human drinker. However life is better without cheaters. Jasper X OC
1. Chapter 1 - The Orphan

**A/N- In no way do I own the characters from the movie nor do I mean to take credit from them. The only this I take credit for is my character and her story line. All outfits and other necessary things will have a link on my profile under 'Cheaters Never Win'.**

 **(Carlisle's POV)**

"17 year old, attacked by a wolf." I was shocked at the condition of the girl who laid on the stretcher. Part of her arm was ripped apart and yet she was conscious, staring at me with bright emerald eyes. Tears only made them look more brilliant against her unnatural pale skin. "Found in the woods by the school." Nodding I took hold of the stretcher and started leading the nurses down the hall to the elevator.

"Give her morphine, and get her up to surgery. I'll be up in a minute." The nurses nodded and pulled the stretcher into the elevator as I walked back to my family. It wasn't my full family just Esme and Jasper who had come to drop off my lunch and talk. "She'll be okay." I reassured my lovely wife who was worried, staring at the elevator.

"She's going to freak out. The only emotion I can feel from her is panic." Jasper murmured. Looking up I heard the stretcher wheels rush over the upstairs floor. You could hear the individual droplets of blood hit the ground as she most likely hung her arm over the stretchers side.

"You guys go home and tell the kids I'll be late. She's most likely an orphan." Esme nodded and kissed my cheek, Jasper shaking my hand before they turned and left. Sighing I turned and walked to the elevator.

 **(Jasper's POV)**

As we arrived home you could hear the sound of something I never expected or wanted to hear. The sound of my wife's moans along with another man's. I could feel the passion she was pushing out, the love. Suddenly the door on my side was opened and my mother's hands came to hug me.

"Come on." She whispered pulling me from the car. "We have that little girl to look up." The moans stopped and the sound of the two pulling on their clothes at lightning speed filled my ears. Nodding I left her arms and walked to the door. I tried to just open the door but unfortunately I ripped the whole knob off. "Let me." Gently Esme pushed the door open with a little laugh. I knew she was only laughing because Emmett did this daily.

"Hi Jas!" Alice chirped as she skipped to me and pressed her disgusting lips to my cheek. Another vampire sat on the couch reading a book as if nothing had happened. "This is my friend, Dominik." She gestured to him and he stood up and walked to me, holding his out for a handshake.

"We heard it, Alice." I spat at the two. Alice looked at me as if she had nothing to worry about. "I could feel you two." My anger rose as Emmett and Rosalie came down the stairs. "I could hear you moaning his fucking name miles away!" I screamed.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle asked walking through the door. We all turned to him as we heard the beating heart.

"Alice cheated on me!" My anger wouldn't be controlled.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked looking to Alice and Dominik. "Is it true? Are you cheating on Jasper with this man?" Alice sighed and nodded. "Jasper? Go take a walk." I glared at the man I called my father until I saw the pale girl standing behind him.

"She was an orphan." I stated as she peeked her head out. Her emerald eyes were glazed over and were red. "She's still drugged up?" I asked and Carlisle nodded.

"The hospital asked for me to take her at the end of my shift which was cut short." Gently he pulled the girl from behind him. "This is Harley-"

"Harley Smith." Bella muttered from the stairs. "She lived-" Bella sneezed, still sick from a bug in school. "She lived in Arizona and went to school with me but her parents threw her out when she was eight because they didn't want such a loud child." Edward wrapped a warm blanket around Bella's shoulders. "She's a mute now." We all looked to Harley as she looked to Bella. It was as if she recognized our sick sister.

"She needs a room to rest in for now while me and Esme go and get some stuff for her. Rosalie?" Rosalie looked to Carlisle. "Find her something warm to wear." Rosalie smiled and nodded.

"She can sleep in my room since I sleep with Rose in hers." Emmett offered as Rose rushed up the stairs. "Plus it's the biggest bed." He looked to the family.

"No." I objected. "Put her in mine." Emmett looked sad. "Your's is too high." He thought about for a minute before nodding. "I have to go." With that I left.

 **(Harley's POV)**

"Here." The blonde girl smiled at me and handed me a pile of clothes. "I wanted them but they never fit me." Gently I took the pile of clothes. "Come on I'll show you to the bathroom." Following her was fun. She led me up a large staircase and down a hall until we reached a bathroom. "You can shower too." She smiled at me and let me go into the bathroom before shutting the door. Maybe this was good. Bella was here and these people seem nicer than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kicking Out Cheaters

**A/N- In no way do I own the characters from the movie nor do I mean to take credit from them. The only this I take credit for is my character and her story line. All outfits and other necessary things will have a link on my profile under 'Cheaters Never Win'.**

* * *

 **(Harley's POV)**

Letting out a soundless sigh I stepped from the shower and wrapped a warm fluffy towel around myself. Downstairs the family was still fighting and it was starting to get quite irritating. Before getting in I had checked out the clothes Rosalie had given me. A maroon tank top, a skeleton jacket, and black skinny jeans. I could hear talking from outside the door.

"Did you know?" A girl's voice asked, Bella's sickly voice. Someone sighed.

"Yes we all knew but Carlisle and Esme. Well and of course Jasper. Alice had told us that she was just lonely when she found Jasper and had saw him in the visions she got but didn't realize that he wasn't her mate." It was Edward's voice this time.

"Wait so she knew the mating bond was fake?" Bella asked as I slipped on the jeans. I think Edward nodded because there was no noise. "That's pure bitch." I couldn't help but let out a soundless laugh. My thick red hair dripped as Bella talked again. "So how did Jasper not know? Shouldn't he have felt it?"

"Dominik's power conceals things." Quickly I pulled my shirt on and threw the door open. Bella and Edward stood down the halls a little bit. "Good evening, Harley." I waved slightly and went down the stairs. I smiled at the thumping of my feet on the stairs, at the soft fluff tickling my toes as I traveled down.

"Ah Harley." Carlisle smiled at me as I reached the bottom. Currently he was placing boxes down in the living room. "We were just unloading things for your room." I felt in a much better mood. Skipping to him I looked in the boxes. "Esme is going to arrange it but since it is…" He looked to the clock on the wall. "7:13 you need to get to bed. Jasper?" The angered man emerged from the kitchen looking only a little calmer than before. "Will you bring our guest to your room?" Jasper nodded and held out his hand.

"I'll watch over her while she sleeps." Carlisle nodded and let Jasper lead me up the stairs. My arm throbbed from the over 100 stitches that were professionally sewn into my pale skin. I could speak but I refused to. "Harley." Jumping slightly I looked to Jasper. "Did you hear what I said?" I shook my head. Honestly I was too busy fawning over the beautiful house to hear what he had said. "I asked if I could wrap your arm for you."

"Oh." I murmured softly. I wanted to talk but only around him. He seemed nice and safe to talk to. "If it's not too much of a bother." Smiling he held out his hand and I took it.

"Believe me helping you will never bother me." I blushed slightly as he led me to his room and helped me sit on his fluffy bed. "Stay here darling." Nodding I pulled my legs up and sat on the bed criss-cross applesauce with my hands laying limp in my lap. "I'm surprised you're still in the bed and not learning every crevice of this room." I raised an eyebrow. "You seem like an explorer."

"I'm not." I whispered as he set up some gauze and clips on the night stand. "I only follow directions like I was raised to." Sighing he shook his head. "Is there something wrong?" I asked softly.

"Nothing I just hate parents who raise their children that way." The golden eyed beauty smiled and held out his hand. "Arm please." Gently I placed my arm in his smooth hands. I flinched slightly when a sterilized pad was placed on my stitches. "Sorry just following my father's instructions." Nodding I watched him wrap my arm with tan gauze bandages and place the clips on to keep it from unraveling. "There all fixed up." Yawning I closed my eyes for a second. "Tired?" Opening my eyes I was shocked to see him much closer.

"Quite." My voice was barely audible but he had heard it. In a second his arms were wrapped around me and picking me only to place me back down against the pillows.

 **(Jasper's POV)**

As I laid her in my bed I couldn't help but feel the sadness coming from the doorway. I could smell her scent however it wouldn't overcome the lovely smell of fresh peaches that Harley gave off. While Alice had one or two emotions floating around her Harley was freaking out. She was angry, sad, tired, wired, and hidden away but still obvious was love. I pushed more waves of sleep onto her as her eyes started to drift closed. A soft whisper like breath made me smile knowing she was asleep and out of harm's way.

"What do you want?" I growled as I sat on the end of the bed.

"Carlisle said we're being kicked out." I raised a eyebrow. "Me and Dom." She clarified. "We're going up to Esme's favorite home for the better of everyone." Harley whimpered behind me so I reached out and took her hand causing her whimper to die down and her soft breaths to resume. "You've got a liking for her don't you?" Alice smiled.

"She talks." I whispered for Harley's sake. "Only to me."

"That's good. You're going to bring out her best." I nodded and ran my free hand through my hair. "I just wanted to tell you that all those cowboy clothes and boots that I told you I burned are in my old room on the bed. I never burnt them." With that she twirled around and left the room. Sighing I scooched back and pressed a gentle kiss to Harley's cheek.

"I'll be right back." At vampire speed I ran to Alice's old room, grabbed the clothes and boots, then ran back and grabbed Harley's hand just as she started to whimper. I was surprised the clothing wasn't burnt along with my boots. Alice had hated when I wore them.

"Jasper…" I looked to Harley as her beautiful lips sighed my name.

* * *

 **A/N - Hey guys and thank you for reading my new chapter! Please review and favorite/follow this story. I love getting new reviews telling me what I messed up on! (Even if its just a few grammatical mistakes!)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Country Dress Up Part 1

**Chapter 3 - Country dress up**

 **(Harley's POV)**

As I awoke I looked around the room not remembering where I was. However once my eyes caught Jasper I remembered everything including the burning pain in my arm. Flinching I threw the blankets off me and tried to get off the bed.

"Hey stay here." Jasper's soft voice murmured as he set me back against the pillows. "I'll go get Carlisle to look at the stitches and I'll make you some breakfast. Okay?" Smiling I nodded and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. My throat was sore from the talking but thankfully I wouldn't be talking too much, only to Jasper.

"It's nice to see you awake." Nodding I laid back on the bed. My arm and my head were pounding in pain. Carlisle was a nice doctor, of you were in pain he'd give you what you needed unlike other doctors who didn't care. "How are you feeling?" I shrugged and held out my arm as he slowly opened his med kit. "I heard you talked to Jasper." I almost smiled at him but I decided against it.

 **(Jasper's POV)**

As I made Harley breakfast I couldn't help but think of Alice. I had spent most of my life with her. I had changed my ways for her. I had traded in my muddy boots and country accent for designer clothes and a psychic wife. I decided since Harley had dropped her shield for me I would make her a wonderful breakfast.

"So what are you making her?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the kitchen. Shrugging I continued to look through the cookbook. "How about this?" She handed me a old paper with beautiful cursive writing. "It was what my mother made me." She smiled before softly kissing my cheek. "She'll love it." On the paper was a recipe for waffle bites stuffed with strawberries and whip cream.

"Thanks Rosalie." I whispered as I laid the paper down and got out the ingredients. The recipe was quite easy, you just needed a couple waffles cut into squares and whatever you would put in the waffle bite. Changing up the recipe I made a version I had loved as I child. Once I finished the waffle bites I stuffed them with strawberries, whip cream, and a little bit of sugar on top.

"Smells good." Our mother smiled as she rubbed my arms. At the moment I was arranging some on the plate. "For Harley?" Nodding I turned around and smiled at her. She was a wonderful mother. "Here." She took the plate from my hands. "Why don't you get out of those expensive clothes and put on your real clothes. I'll bring Harley the food and by the time I get her this you'll be done." With that I smiled and ran at vampire speed to my closet. I could tell Carlisle had seen me but Harley, who was tiredly staring at the ceiling, had obviously not seen my blurred form.

"Hey honey." I heard Carlisle say as I quickly stripped everything off except my boxers. Esme's soft footsteps were heard as I pulled on my ragged jeans and my cowboy boots. Next I pulled on my shirt and buttoned it up. I looked in the mirror and decided to throw a hat into the mix. Smirking I ran, at vampire speed, out of the room to the door.

"J-Jasper…" Her voice was rough as she spoke my name. Carlisle looked fairly surprised that she had talked. "You look…" I raised my eyebrow and walked in the room. "Like a real cowboy." Smiling I hugged her tightly.

"I'll just leave you guys to talk." Carlisle smiled at us before pulling Esme from the room and shutting the door.

"How are you?" I asked her as she scooched over for me to sit on the bed. Gladly I accepted the spot and took the plate into my hands. She seemed weaker than before. She shrugged and laid her head on my shoulder. Sadness, pain, and weakness was all I was getting from her. "Are you hungry?" She yet again shrugged so I took a small forkful of food and put it to her lips. She didn't seem to be able or even want to eat. "Please I made them for you." Weakly her mouth opened and took the food in her mouth.

Her soft chewing was barely even audible to my super sensitive ears. Sighing I placed the plate on the nightstand and picked up her arm. Carlisle must have given her something to make her super drowsy because the Harley I knew was not like this. That's when it hit me.

 _ **Depression**_

The feeling wasn't expected by me but apparently she could sense that I knew. Her head dropped as she looked down at her intertwined fingers. I pressed a soft kiss to her temple and put my hand on hers. She looked up at me with a soft smile.

"I won't push you." My voice was soft in her ears. "I promise if you eat for me I won't push you." She thought for a minute before nodding. "Good because I have something big planned for today."

"What are you planning?" I could hear the soft smile behind her voice.

"Cowboy dress up." She giggled happily before playing with the buttons on my shirt, by playing I mean she fixed a button that was in the wrong hole. "Want to?" Nodding she let go of my shirt and looked up to me. "Alright eat up and I'll go pick out an outfit." I softly patted her arm and placed the plate on her lap before getting up and walking to Alice's old room. I had bought Alice a western styled outfit but it was too big for her dainty frame and she didn't like it. However the outfit would be amazing on Harley.


	4. Chapter 4 - Country Dress Up Part 2

**~Chapter 4 / Country Dress Up (Part 2)~**

 **(Harley's POV)**

"A-are you sure about this, Jaz? I don't want to be taking her clothes." I called out as I turned in the mirror. Jaz laughed happily from where he was sitting outside the bathroom.

"Of course it is okay! Alice never wanted it anyways." He responded with a soft hint of pain in his voice. Sighing softly I opened the door and walked out doing a little turn once I reached Jaz's spot. "You look amazing. That outfit fits you perfectly." Jaz smiled as he rolled up my sleeves, something I couldn't do on my own. "Now for the boots!" Laughing I let him pick me up and drop me on the bed. "Put your foot here." He gently patted his thigh.

Silently I put my little foot on his cold thigh. It honestly felt super nice. My toes curled softly as he grabbed one of the boots and gently pushed my foot inside. He did this again with my right foot before putting a white cowboy hat on my head. Giggling I knocked it off and ran from the room only stopping to hide behind Emmett. His big frame was enough, and a lot more, to cover my frame from Jasper's view.

"Where is she Emmett?" Jasper growled playfully and I giggled softly. Unexpectedly Emmett stepped away and Jasper grabbed me.

"Emmy-bear!" I screamed. "You betrayed me!" Wrapping my legs around Jasper's hips I pouted until we were outside. "Hi." I said as I looked down at Jasper. Smiling Jasper let me down.

"Here put this on." He held out a helmet, the matching one in his other hand. "We're going to take the motorcycle." Nodding I put the helmet on my head and let him secure it before throwing my leg over the bike. "You sure you're ready?" I nodded gently before scooching back to let him straddle the bike.

-J+H-J+H-

"Hm I don't know. This one is more your color but this one is more your type." I said as Jasper held up two plaid button-up shirts. "I say you get them both." He thought for a moment before shrugging and throwing them both over the side of the cart. We had gotten a few shirts for me and a few pairs of jeans for both of us so now we were heading to get boots.

"I have a question." Jasper said as I pushed the cart next to him. I made a small 'hm?' sound. "If I'm turning you into a full country girl would you be up to ride a horse?" Immediately my feet stopped and I even stumbled, his arms catching me.

"Like a real horse? Like the animal?!" I exclaimed as my fingers entangled themselves in his shirt. He laughed lightly and nodded. "That is so cool! Do you own them?" When he nodded again I sqealed and jumped up and down.

"I own four." He managed to get out while laughing at my childish reaction. "So I can assume you would like to?"

"Yes!" I replied happily. I love horses!

"Alright then, it's a date." Jasper smiled down at me.

*A/N Next update on August 14th! It will contain a cutesy moment between Jasper and Harley*


	5. Chapter 5 - Ponies!

**Chapter 5 / Ponies**

 **(Jasper's POV)**

* * *

"You ready?" I asked Harley as she stared off at the horses in the barn stalls. My friend, another vampire, ran the horse sanctuary. He was a human drinker and had a huge heart so he couldn't bring himself to even smell the blood of the horses. He even had other animals that he tookin off the road. "Harley." She made a little sound as she turned to me. The wonder and excitement rolled off her in waves. "Are you ready to go meet my friend and the horses?"

"Yes!" She squealed happily. I could smell that her wound was bleeding again but it wasn't heavy enough to distract me or even Kalam, who hadn't noticed our presence. He was brushing a horse's mane while a couple bunnies ran around in a cage near him. He had obviously just fed them as they were all asleep in a total cuddle square.

"Alright come on." I smiled at her before getting out of the car and walking to her side. I expected her to be out of the car by the time I reached her side but I was surprised to see her struggling with the belt. She is way too excited. "Here let me help." I laughed lightly as I unbuckled her belt and pulled her from the car. "Hey Kalam!"

"Jasper!" Kalam called as he put the brush down. I could tell he was going to run at vampire speed and expose our secret to Harley so once he started to get ready to run I threw multiple layers of lethargy at him making him slow down and hold his head. Once he realized what was going on he walked over calmly.

"Kalam. This is Harley. She's been adopted by Carlisle after she was attacked. I wanted to introduce her to Buttercup and Gingersnap." He smiled at me as Harley giggled next to me. Yes I know, very badass names.

"Nice to meet you Harley." Kalam greeted before kissing her hand. I couldn't help the growl that left. "So would you like to see the horses?"

"Yes!" Harley squealed as she jumped up and down like a child. Quickly Kalam led her to the barn where Buttercup was eating and Gingersnap was nursing her child. Immediately Harley cooed at the mother, daughter duo in the pen.

"You won't be able to ride Gingersnap but you can ride Buttercup." Kalam explained which we both knew. "Jasper you got this? I have to go read up on a new horse that is coming in tomorrow." Nodding I opened the stall and ushered Buttercup out.

"Come on." I laughed before picking up Harley and putting her on the horse's saddle. She squealed slightly before hanging onto me for dear life. "Harley, honey, let go so I can get up." Slowly she let go and I climbed on. In the end Harley had somehow manuvered herself to face me instead of the horse's head. She then proceeded to wrap her body around mine making the General purr in content. Both he and I loved the feeling of her body wrapped around ours.


	6. Chapter 6 - Developed

**Chapter 6 / Developed**

 **(Harley's POV)**

* * *

"Hold on tighter!" Giggling I wrapped my arms and legs around Emmett's torso and waist tighter and squealed in excitement. When Jasper and I had come home from riding horses Emmett had been talking about his 'ULTIMATE CLIMBING ABILITIES' which he, probably wanted to show off, offered to take me climbing. "You good?" Laughing I pressed my chin against his back and nodded.

Suddenly Emmett forced himself forward and leaped through the air, my eyes were fixated on the nature and trees when I realized something. This forest, the one the Cullens and Hales lived in, it was beautiful. I could bring a camera out here and take photos.

"Hello? Earth to Harley?" Shocked I stared at Emmett as I stumbled realizing we had stopped jumping around and I was now standing on my own two feet. "I think it's time for you to go home." He frowned before reaching out for my hand. A frown graced my face as I thought about leaving the forest however a smile replaced the frown as Emmett threw me back onto his back and leaped for the trees again. Laughing I buried my face in his big shoulder. I have to admit.

Emmett was like my big brother, Rosalie was like my big sister, Edward was like a big preppy brother, Bella was like a twin or best friend, Jasper was like my crush (well….he is my crush), Carlisle was like the dad I never had, and Esme was like my mother.

I couldn't help but smile and jump down the second I reached the house. Esme was gardening and Carlisle was helping Rosalie fix a car. Happily I skipped to Esme and sat down next to her, laying my head on her shoulder as she planted a rose seed in the ground.

"How was Emmett? Was he nice?" She asked me as she dropped a couple seeds in my palm. I nodded softly as I planted the seeds in pre-dug holes.

"Hey Harley?" Carlisle called making me lean back to see him. "I need to check your stitches when you and Esme are done." Smiling I nodded before going back to planting the seeds. They would grow up to be pretty roses and daisies right in front of the house which would compliment the colors.

Honestly the fun at this house was never ending. Esme would teach me about houses and flowers, Rosalie would let me help fix cars (despite me not knowing how), Emmett taught me how to play baseball (a tradition in the family), Carlisle taught me medicine, and Jasper taught me about the Civil War. Bella and Edward mostly kept to themselves but occasionally Bella would teach me to scrapbook and Edward would teach me piano. Sometimes I also kept to myself but usually I was with a member of the family. It was sometimes annoying but after a little bit they learned to let me have my privacy.

Silently, once finished with helping Esme, I walked over to Carlisle and tapped his shoulder. Smiling he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me into the house and upstairs to his office. My arm felt weird for some odd reason, like somebody had put bubbles in it.

Carlisle seemed...sick when he unwrapped my arm. Confused I tried to look at it but when I got it even close to my view he would push my head back and cover the stitches. Angrily I pushed his hands away and tore off the gauze wrap. The sight that now stung my eyes was a highly infected stitched arm.

"I swear Harley." Carlisle started. "I don't know what happened. I've been cleaning it in the mornings before you wake up. I don't know how it got this way." He seemed resentful but nothing was helping the situation. Whimpering I curled my nails into the wood of the desk I was sitting on. Why was this happening to me?


	7. Chapter 7 - Our Dearest Harley

**Chapter 7 / Our Dearest Harley**

 **(Jasper's POV)**

* * *

As I stared at her I couldn't help but want to cry, venom pooling in my eyes. She was so tired, upset, and scared. Her nails dug into my marble skin as Carlisle poured more peroxide on her ripped skin. It was highly infected, Carlisle said that if it didn't heal soon she would lose her arm.

Her teeth dug into her lip, the smell of blood making me reach up and force her to release her bite. We were all doing something to help her. Carlisle was trying to clean the wound, Esme was trying to teach her how to make paper flowers, Rose was braiding her hair, Emmett was drawing something on her shoulder, Bella was helping Rose, and Edward was playing piano to soothe her. I was just being moral support and pushing waves of calm onto her. Nothing was working though. Occasionally she would be distracted but then she would go back to digging her nails in and tearing her lips open.

Carlisle sighed and dropped the third large bottle of peroxide into the garbage bin and cursing into his hands. I could feel every lick of anger and pain that dripped off him. He already thought of Harley as his real daughter.

"Everybody but Jasper and Harley get out!" He growled as he broke a bottle cap in his hand. Quickly, but at human pace, everyone left leaving Harley, Carlisle, and I in the room. "I should have noticed this before!" He growled out as he paced the room. I could smell the salty tears as Harley's eyes welled up and started to run. Frowning I went to take her in my arms but before I could touch her Carlisle had pulled her off the bed and was tugging her good arm so she followed him.

"Where are we going?" Harley asked as I followed them.

"A special place, Harley." Carlisle responded before picking her up and setting her in the seat of Emmett's Jeep. I hadn't even realized we were outside. "Jasper will come with us but it'll be a while." He quickly buckled her in before leaving me to get in while he got in the driver's side. Quickly I climbed in the back and buckled up while Carlisle stepped on the gas and sped out of the driveway. I could smell the blood and infection as it seeped from her pale arm into the white bandage. The smell was like a rotting body left out in the sun mixed with cleaning alcohol.

* * *

 **(Harley's POV)**

"Jasper please just do it." A voice wavered in my ears. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they were taped or glued shut. Whimpering I tried harder with no result. "Jasper she's waking up I need you to do it." The voice said before something was slipped over my ears. The song 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis Presley blared loudly in my ears. I couldn't help but calm a little. The song was calming. However it would never be enough to distract me from the burning pain that tore through my body.

A scream ripped from my throat as the pain bounced from area to area in my body, never settling in one spot for more than two seconds. I thought I heard Jasper's voice for a second through my screams but I told myself it could never be him causing all this pain. He would never do this to me.

A minute or so later the pain dissolved into little pinch like shots of pain in my joints. I could feel my body slowly slipping into a sleepy state but I tried to stay awake as the tape was pulled off my eyes. A bright light met my pained eyes as I opened them, forcing my lids back down.

"Just keep those pretty eyes closed, Sugar." Jasper's voice soothed the pain as he whispered the nickname in my ear. "Everything will be okay once we're home. Don't worry." The sleepy feeling got heavier and I couldn't help but fall asleep to his soothing voice.

* * *

 **(Jasper's POV)**

As I pressed my head against Harley's I looked at Carlisle. Our eyes were filled to the brim with venom tears as we watched over Harley's now limp body. Carlisle had contacted an old friend while driving to one of our many houses and told him the situation. Carlisle was told on what to do but we couldn't do it in the car. It was a painful but needed procedure to save Harley and her arm.

Carlisle had me bombard her with pain as he did the procedure hoping that she wouldn't figure out what he was doing. However this just made her hurt and scream and made me feel like a total asshole to hurt this pretty girl. Slowly I cradled her in my arms before carrying her into the bedroom that was designed for Alice and I. It was a beautiful bedroom that was almost all white. When it was designed, it was more designed for Alice than for me but hopefully Harley would like it. Gently I laid her down on the bed and fixed her head so it laid softly on the large pillows. I didn't want her more hurt than she already was.

"She'll be okay, Jasper. This was better for her." Carlisle murmured softly as he walked past the door. When he said she would be hurt in this I thought something completely different. I had thought he was going to change her but when we got here he finally told me his plan.


	8. Chapter 8 - Waking Up

**Chapter 8 / Waking up**

 **(Harley's POV)**

* * *

The pain was gone. This was the first thing I noticed. My eyes shot open as I thought of the worst. Jasper's eyes caught mine as I looked around. Immediately he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight but cold embrace. Grimacing I pushed him off as I remembered that he had been with me when I was in pain.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding rough from not drinking anything in over a day. Coughing I cleared my throat before asking again.

"I...you're okay that's all that you need to worry about." Jasper responded as he held up a cup with a straw in it. I went to protest but he nudged the straw against my lips. "Please Harley." He begged softly. Sighing I wrapped my lips around the straw and drank until my body couldn't take anymore. Smiling he placed the cup back down on the side table. My eyes wandered around the small room, it was gold and white and for some odd reason there was a sharpie drawing of a cat's face on my left shoulder.

"Jasper…" I sighed before realizing something. No pain. How had I forgotten that I was no longer in pain. "I swear to fucking God my arm better be there." The growl left my mouth and Jasper laughed lightly.

"It's there." Jasper responded and I finally glanced down at the beige gauze covering the top portion of my arm. "Carlisle basically injected a substance into your bloodstream to help clean it out. You had a severe blood infection." My eyes stayed on the gauze as he explained the situation but I couldn't help but notice Carlisle wasn't here. Obviously sensing my confusion he spoke again. "He's gone home to be with the family. You have to be on the I.V. for the rest of today but tomorrow we can go back home."

Nodding I twisted my wrist around until a soft pop came from it. I then did this to my other wrist and both my ankles. "How long was I out?" I asked softly as I turned my head and my eyes caught his. Without a word he handed me his phone. I had been out for three days and it was now 5:39 in the afternoon. "So when do I get off this?" My hand lifted off the bed for a second to point out I was talking about the I.V. in the back of my hand.

"Tomorrow morning. I will probably take it out while you're sleepin-" The ringing of his phone that was in his lap cut him off. "Hello?" He answered as he held up a finger. "Oh, haha." He laughed before holding out the phone to me. Gently I took it with the hand that had no I.V. in it.

"Hello?" My voice was slightly scratchy.

"How's my daughter?" Laughing I smiled brightly at my mother's voice.

"I'm healing." I responded, forgetting that none of the family had heard my voice. "Jasper and Carlisle did good." Glancing at Jasper I noticed he had left, and took my cup too.

"That's amazing, sweetheart. I dropped off some clothes with Jasper for you to wear when you come home when I realized you had none in that house. By the way do you like the house?" Esme's voice was hopeful. Looking around I noticed the I.V. stand had wheels. A quick glance at the door revealed no Jasper so I swung my legs off the bed and took a shaky stand.

"Well I've only seen this one room but if the rest of the house is this style than I'm in love." My hand grasped the stand and I took my first steps, wobbly but stable enough. "The color scheme is wonderful, it really looks beautiful when the light hits it." My hand left the stand as I ran my fingers over a crystal angel on a dresser.

"You must be in the full glass room." Esme squealed happily. Confused I looked around. There were no windows in this room. "I'm assuming from your silence that Jasper has the curtains closed. Next to the door is a panel" As she talked I quickly went to the door and found the panel. "Type in C-U-L-L-E-N" I did as she said. "Now press the window logo." As my finger hit the logo light flooded the room. I gasped as large curtains mechanically pulled back to reveal a beautiful clear blue lake. Esme's laugh filled my ears. "Tell Jasper to take you outside." She laughed before ending the call.

"Jasper!" I screamed as I dropped the phone on the dresser and walked to the window, my free hand pressing to the glass.

"Yes?" He asked softly as he entered the room.

"Outside?" I asked as I turned my head to face him. He seemed hesitant but as soon as he caught my begging eyes he sighed and caved.

The move from the room to a blanket by the lake was fairly hard. First Jasper had to pick the _perfect_ blanket then we had to take the I.V. bag down and carry the stand outside, which Jasper did while I fiddled with the blanket. After that Jasper helped me down the stairs and outside before disappearing into the house once again. He soon returned with another blanket, two pillows, his phone, and some snacks.

Smiling I let him put the bag back onto the stand and place both pillows down, one for him and one for me, before laying down on my side so I was facing him. Jasper also laid down, his hands curling around mine. I could feel the drugs hitting me as the blanket, a crocheted one, was tossed over our bodies and we both snuggled into it. It was an amazing feeling knowing I no longer had an infection and I was laying with my crush.


	9. Chapter 9 - Just How?

**Chapter 9 / Just...How?**

 **(Jasper's POV)**

* * *

Her soft eyes closed as she drifted to sleep. A smile graced my face as I gently wrapped my arms around her, making sure they stayed on the outside of the blanket so she didn't freeze. She sighed in her sleep and curled closer to me. The sunset wouldn't be setting for a couple hours and I would smell anything coming so I decided to stay and wake Harley up at daybreak so she could see the beauty. It would never compare to the beauty she gave off but it was a close second.

The night passed slowly. The sunset came and left before the moon settled in and the stars came out. I watched each inch the moon moved, often taking my eyes away to look at the beautiful creature in my arms. I had lied to her. I had told her that Carlisle had injected her with with a liquid that would clean her blood. It was our cover story for Harley. She couldn't know that I had actually drank her infected blood straight from the wound.

Sighing I kissed her head and brushed her hair back before pulling her closer and relaxing onto the pillow. It would be a long night but maybe if I pretended to sleep it would go by faster. Closing my eyes I tightened my arms around Harley, creating a almost vice like grip around her small frame.

* * *

As gently as I could I slipped the I.V. from Harley's hand and placed a band-aid on the slightly bloody hole. I was trying not to wake her but unfortunately I was unsuccessful and she rolled onto her side to look at me. She was about to say something but her eyes locked on something behind me. As I turned I realized it was the sun rising. Laughing lightly I moved behind her before pulling her shoulders back gently so she rested against my chest.

By the time the sun was fully up, Harley was not. Her head lolled on my shoulder as I carried her to Carlisle's car and placed her inside. Carlisle was in the driver's seat so I laid her across the backseat before getting in the passenger's seat.

"Does she believe it?" Carlisle asked softly as he pulled out of the driveway and started the drive home.

"Yeah. She thinks that everything is fine." I responded as I glanced at her in the rearview mirror. Carlisle did the same. "We'll have to tell her the truth some day." I reminded him. He nodded softly, eyes never leaving the nearly empty road in front of us.

"Alice called and told us she would email us any bad visions." He informed me. "She's still family but I don't think I can forgive her just yet. What she did was senseless." Nodding I agreed with him and we both fell into silence. One last look revealed that Harley was still asleep, her young body curled into a small ball in the backseat.

The entire 3 hour drive was silent except for the occasional groan or whimper by Harley. Each of these made both of us look into the rearview mirror, praying she had not awoken. Each time we were granted our wish and Harley stayed asleep throughout the whole drive. Esme was the first to meet us as we got out of the car. I was barely out of the car when she snatched Harley from the backseat and rushed her into the house, presumably to dress her in the clothes I hadn't got her to wear.

I laughed slightly along with Carlisle when my phone pinged alerting me of a message coming in.

 _ **The infection is gone**_

 _ **-Alice**_

Smiling I prayed Alice wasn't just fucking with me. Tucking my phone back into my pocket I ran, at vampire speed, to my room and changed into a pair of Levi's jeans, a button up t-shirt, some new socks, and my boots. It was a nice outfit and I knew Harley liked the cowboy look on me. Quickly I tucked my shirt into my jeans as I heard her voice.

"I like that shirt." Shocked I turned around, amazed she had snuck up on me. As I turned I ran my eyes over her outfit. Her red hair had been made into loose curls that flowed down her back and she wore a spaghetti strap white lace dress with a leather belt paired with the cowboy boots I had given her.

"I like that dress." I responded as I walked over to her. Smiling she pulled the skirt portion a little bit. "Who did your hair?" I asked softly as I gently let a finger run over a curl that hung over her shoulder. A bright blush coated her beautiful cheeks.

"Rosalie did it." She whispered, obviously shy. That's when I noticed she still had a Sharpie drawn cat's face on her left shoulder. Noticing I was staring at her shoulder she glanced down before laughing. "Emmett's contribution to my pain. I asked mom and she said Emmett did it." Laughing I ran my thumb over it.

"DID YOU JUST SPEAK?" Emmett's voice screamed from downstairs making both of our eyes widen.

"Run." I stated before pushing her towards the hallway. Laughing she took off in a full on run mere seconds before Emmett reached the room. As he saw only me in the room he growled before taking off in the direction of her scent. I ran after him but we both stopped as we reached the front yard.

"Where is she?" Emmett muttered as we realized her scent stopped directly at the tree line. I searched the trees when I finally saw it. Confused I tapped Emmett. "Wha-" As he followed my finger he also caught sight of Harley in a 30 ft tall tree. She stood there proudly, arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"How did you do that?!" I called up to her.

"I'm talented!" She called back. "Hey boys?"

"Yeah?" We called back.

"Catch!" A laugh left her mouth as she ran to the edge and leaped off the branch, her body soaring in the air for a few long seconds before she landed safely in both our arms. "Knew I could trust you two."


End file.
